


The Big Bad Wolf

by RomanTheSkeleton



Series: Seeing Red [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Other, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanTheSkeleton/pseuds/RomanTheSkeleton
Summary: Months have passed since the encounter with Red, but the looming threat of his revenge hangs over Sans and the others.
Relationships: Sans/Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: Seeing Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002207
Kudos: 2





	1. The Promise

Roman and Papyrus walked down the street, waving at their neighbors as they passed by. Papyrus chattered cheerfully about his training as the Captain of the Royal Guard. It still consisted only of cooking lessons with Undyne, but no one was willing to discourage him.

To date, Roman had been the only one brave enough to try Paps' cooking, which had not been good for their digestion, but no one was going to tell Paps that, either. Least of all, Roman. As long as Papyrus was determined, Roman would encourage him. When Papyrus was happy, Sans was happy and Sans had been stressed for months.

Sans hadn't forgotten about what had happened nearly a year before and he had been on constant watch for Red ever since. Roman and Papyrus had tried to get him to calm down, insisting that they believed the frightening figure had finally moved on, but Sans remained unconvinced and unwilling to risk it. Not only did he feel his partner was in danger, now, but the twisted doppelganger had threatened his little brother, as well. Sans couldn't let that slide.

Sans had stayed close to both of them and when he wasn't, Papyrus and Roman had to stick together; not that they minded. On this particular day, they were going gift shopping. The weather had grown cold, again, and Santa would be coming soon, so they wanted to make sure they got gifts for everyone, especially Frisk.

"What do you think Frisk would like?" Papyrus asked, finally.

"I'm not really sure," Roman said, scratching their skull. "They're getting so big, now, it's hard to decide."

"We can always figure it out when we get there," Papyrus said, matter-of-factly. "I, the Great Papyrus, am fantastic at giving gifts!"

"It's true," Roman nodded.

"Really?!" Papyrus cried.

Roman laughed. "What do you mean, 'really'?!"

The two entered the Mettaton Mall, laughing. Papyrus, remembering where they were going, suddenly, started to get a little nervous.

"Do you think...HE'S here?"

Roman grinned. "Who? Mettaton?"

Papyrus shushed Roman. "Yes, him!"

"Maybe," Roman said, an evil smile on their face. "Let's find out!"

With a wicked cackle, Roman took off running into the mall, headed toward Mettaton's office. Papyrus squealed in horror and took off after them.

"Don't you DARE!"

Monsters and humans alike watched the two skeletons tear through the mall, one laughing like a lunatic, the other pleading for mercy. Most knowing the duo all too well, rolled their eyes and went back to their business. It was Undyne who stopped their reign of terror.

Plucking the short, pudgy skeleton up from the ground, Undyne grinned. "What are you two up to?"

"Well," Roman said, glaring at their captor, "I was attempting to embarrass Papyrus, but it would appear I've been thwarted."

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus wheezed. "Don't let them down!"

"Mettaton?" Undyne asked.

The two skeletons nodded. Undyne rolled her eyes.

"Well, luckily for Paps, he's not here, today."

Roman groaned while Papyrus cheered.

"Was there some other reason you nerds came, today?"

"Gift shopping," Papyrus said, nodding.

Undyne sat Roman down next to Papyrus. Roman smirked up at their tall companion.

"You survive another day."

Papyrus "nyeh'd" at Roman and the three friends laughed, drawing stares from the crowd around them. Roman wiped a tear from their eyesocket.

"Where's Alphys?"

"Shopping for my gift," Undyne said, pouting. "I'm not allowed to see, so I'm in timeout over here."

"That's fair," Roman said, nodding.

"No, it's not," the fishwoman grumbled.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I wanna see."

"That's not how gifts work."

Undyne rolled her eyes, again. "Says you."

"Anyway," Roman said, shaking their head, "we need to get shopping. Why don't you and Alphys meet us in the food court for dinner? 7ish?"

"It's a date," Undyne winked.

After saying goodbye to Undyne for the time being, Roman and Papyrus headed off to get their holiday shopping done. It was going to be a fun evening with their friends. Roman's only regret was that Sans had decided not to come.


	2. Howdy

Red was losing his patience. Blue was more clever than he had given him credit for. Roman and Papyrus had been under nearly constant surveillance by Red's goody-two-shoes lookalike and it was getting exhausting. He had to come up with something, something to lure the two of them away, but what?

"Howdy," a voice chirped from behind him. He knew that voice. 

Red spun to see the small, golden flower smiling up at him. "Flowey! I should stomp you into mulch."

"That's not very neighborly," Flowey said, pressing his leaves to his little white face. He batted his eyelashes, comically. "Especially considering you've come into my territory looking like one of the fucking numb skulls that ruined my hostile take over!"

With every word out of the flower's mouth, his face twisted more and more into a horrifying grimace. Red found himself more than a little surprised. 

"I take it you gotta problem with Sans, huh?" Red asked.

"Oowee! Give Billy Big Bones a FUCKING cookie! He's a genius," Flowey leered.

The permanent grin on Red's face widened, dangerously. Flowey may be just what he needs to move this plan forward. 

"So, Petals, what can you tell me about Papyrus?"


	3. Your Friend

Papyrus scrambled out of his bedroom window, landing with a loud thump in the snow. He glanced up to Sans' and Roman's room, making sure he hadn't woken them up with the noise. He hated sneaking out at night, it made him feel like he was lying to his brother, but he needed a break from the constant hovering. Even if it was only for a few minutes. 

He wandered further into the backyard, his only propose to make a quick snow Papyrus. With a little sigh, he started packing the snow into his own image. A sudden rustle from the bushes drew his attention. 

"Hello?" He whispered to the brush, but no one answered.

Glancing back at the house, Papyrus used his magic to summon a large bone to defend himself. Cautiously, he walked toward the foliage.

"Who's there?" He called, his voice trembling a bit. "Show yourself!"

Using the bone to move the leaves aside, he glanced nervously into the underbrush. Flowey screamed. Papyrus screamed. Flowey covered his face with his leaves, cowering away from the tall skeleton. 

"Don't hurt me, Papyrus! I was just trying to find somewhere to sleep!"

"But why at my house?" Papyrus asked, putting space between himself and the yellow plant. 

"YOU live here?" Flowey asked, horrified. The flower's eyes widened. "Sans doesn't still live with you, does he?"

"Yes," Papyrus said, matter-of-factly, "and if you try anything, he and I will stop you! I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, you know?"

"'Try anything'? I just wanted to get somewhere warm for the night. Do you know what it's like being a flower in this weather?" Flowey mewled. "Alone?"

Papyrus started to feel a pang of pity for the small plant. Flowey hadn't been very nice, but he didn't need to suffer. 

"Well, maybe I can call Torie-?"

"No!" Flowey snapped, far too aggressively. Catching himself, he shook his head sadly. "I don't want them to see me. I don't deserve it. I just want to be safe and comfortable. You're lucky, Papyrus. You have a home...friends."

"Don't you want to see your parents?"

"I do, but after all I've done, I don't feel right about it. A lot of people don't like me, either. I'm scared. Please, Papyrus! Promise me you won't tell anyone I'm here."

Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck. "I... Fine. I promise. I can't let you in, but I can get you a blanket."

Papyrus slipped back in through his window and returned with a small, orange blanket. Flowey snuggled into it. 

"Thank you, Papyrus," the flower said, smiling wanly. "For everything."

"You're welcome," the skeleton replied. "I need to get back inside, but..."

Flowey tilted his head. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure I trust you, but if you can show me you've changed, then I'd... I'd like to be your friend."

Flowey turned his head, looking crestfallen. "You're too good for someone like me."

"It's true I am amazing, but you can be amazing, too. Can you show me you've changed?"

"I'll...try," Flowey mumbled.

"Excellent! Good night, new friend," Papyrus said, smiling. 

Flowey watched the skeleton flop back inside through his window and wave as he closed it behind him. After the light had gone out, the flower chuckled softly to himself. This would be to easy.


	4. April Flowers

Papyrus crept downstairs early to try and scrounge up some food for Flowey. Did flowers actually eat? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to risk starving him, regardless. He was sure his new friend would love his spaghetti!

"Good morning, Papyr-!" 

"Nyething!" The tall skeleton blurted to his sleep-bleary brother as he wandered into the kitchen.

Sans stared at him, startled fully awake by Papyrus' odd behavior. "You okay, Paps?"

"Uh," Papyrus stammered, "yes. I...didn't sleep well. I'm fine, though."

Sans started the coffee pot, staring Papyrus down, apprehensively. Roman stumbled down the stairs, scratching their skull.

"It's too early for all this noise. What's going on?"

"Paps is being a spazz," Sans said, side-eyeing his younger sibling.

"So, business as usual?"

Papyrus scowled at the two smaller skeletons as they sniggered to each other. "Yes, yes! Pick on Papyrus! Just for that, no spaghetti for you!"

"How will I 'pasta'bly survive?" Sans chortled.

Roman guffawed at Papyrus' look of absolute disgust. Sans grinned, shamelessly.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Papyrus asked, hands on his hips.

"You have to ask?"

"The spaghetti's on fire," Roman commented, casually, as they poured coffee.

Papyrus squealed and whirled on the blazing pasta. This morning was an unmitigated disaster. What would he feed Flowey, now? He still wasn't even sure if flowers required food! Sans patted him on the back.

"Wanna go to Grillby's?"

"I suppose," Papyrus whined, defeated. Maybe he could bring something back for his new friend?

"Great," Sans nodded. "We'll get ready and head out."

The trip to Grillby's was a pleasant one. Sans was more relaxed than he had been in a while, cracking jokes that even made Papyrus smile in spite of himself. The tall skeleton wanted desperately to tell his family about Flowey, but he had promised he would keep it a secret. He had hoped, in time, the little flower would trust him enough to trust them, too.

When they finally decided to leave, he took his leftovers to go. His brother looked on, concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay, Paps? You didn't eat much."

"I'm fine. I told you I was tired. I may take a nap when we get home."

"That sounds like a good idea," Roman said, grinning.

Sans nodded, wholly in agreement.

Papyrus was relieved. It would make his visit with Flowey easier. Once they arrived home, Papyrus waited until he was sure Sans and Roman were fast asleep before slipping out into the backyard, again.

Creeping over to the small blossom's hiding place, he presented the leftovers. "I brought you something to eat."

Flowey smiled, appreciatively. "Well, gosh, Papyrus! Thank you, but I don't really need to eat."

The skeleton sighed. "I was afraid of that! I've been trying to sneak food to you all morning."

Flowey laughed. "I appreciate it, really."

"Did the blanket help?"

"Yeah! Thank you so much," Flowey said, his smile broadening. "It was so cold, last night. I'm not sure I would've pulled through without you."

"Well, I'm glad I was of some help," Papyrus said, relieved.

"You were more help than you know," Flowey muttered, wistfully.

"Well," Papyrus sighed," since you don't eat I better go back inside. I'll check on you again, tonight."

"See you then," the flower smiled.

Papyrus waved and dashed back inside. Not having to feed his new friend would cut down on some of the stress.


	5. Caught Red Gloved

As Papyrus shimmied back in through his window, the clearing of a throat chilled his blood. He froze, hoping if he sat very still the person in his room would leave.

"What were you doing?" Roman asked, at last.

Papyrus sighed and checked behind the small skeleton for his brother. "I'll tell you, but you canNOT tell Sans!"

"Paps, I-!"

"Promise!"

Roman scowled but nodded. Papyrus sucked in a deep breath and recounted the events to his companion. Roman did not look pleased.

"Papyrus, he can't be trusted. You know what he's like," Roman cried, their voice carrying a bit.

Papyrus shushed them, nervously. "Keep it down, please! He seems scared...lost. I really think he wants to change, Roman, and...well...I want to help him!"

"But what if you're wrong, Paps?"

Papyrus felt hurt. "If I'm wrong I'll take care of it. Have a little faith in me. Will you come meet him, at least?"

Roman rubbed the back of their skull. "We should really tell your brother."

"I promised, Roman! Please!"

The shorter skeleton heaved and grew quiet, pondering the situation. Papyrus was nervous. What would happen to Flowey if Roman told Sans?

"Fine," Roman grunted. "I'll meet him, but if I sense even the slightest bit of trouble, we're bailing and telling Sans. Clear?"

Papyrus smiled and nodded. "Crystal clear! You're going to love him, I just know it!"

Papyrus dove back out the window, Roman in tow. The tall skeleton's friend couldn't help but feel something was off as they followed him into the forest.


End file.
